The Digimon's Revenge
by AKindofMagic93
Summary: A new girl at Odaiba High turns Daisuke's world upside down. However, there's a lot more to her than what it seems. And what happens when an old threat returns to the Digital World? Rated M for dark themes, full list of warnings inside. DavisxOC.
1. New Country, New School, New Start

**The Digimon's Revenge**

**by AKindofMagic93**

**Summary:** A new girl at Odaiba High turns Daisuke's world upside down. However, there's a lot more to her than meets the eye. And what happens when an old threat returns to the Digital World? Rated M for dark themes.

**Warnings:** slight crossover of first four seasons, language, possible light violence, light slash later on, many OCs (though some are only minor), long fic, possible OOCness in some places, possibly other things – warnings will be at the beginning of the chapter if necessary.

**Main Pairings:** (_OCs are italicised_) Davisx_Jolee_, JoexMimi, TaixSora, Mattx_Nikki_, Willisx_Jamie_, TKxKari, Kenx_Jolee_ and Kenx_Yolei_.

**Author's Note:** First Digimon fic. The POV will change a lot and from first person to third person – it will be specified at the beginning of each chapter whose point of view it is in. And when I mention football, I mean soccer, and not American football.

**Disclaimer:** Everything recognisable belongs to Bandai and Toei Animation et al. I only own the plot and the OCs (Jolee, Nicola, Jamie, Sadie, Kaito and Adrianna Takahashi, Danny, Mark and Lucy Taylor, Kimiko and Jenashu Masahashi, Scott and James Nakamura, and any minor OCs that may appear.)

* * *

**Chapter One**

**New Country, New School, New Start**

_Jolee's POV_

"Dad! I'm going otherwise I'll be late for school!"

"Are you sure you don't want me to give you a lift?"

"No, I'll be fine walking. See you later, dad!"

"Bye, sweetheart, have a good day!"

As I said goodbye to my dad and walked out the apartment, I couldn't help but feel excited, yet nervous at the same time. It was my first day at a new school; me, my parents and my three sisters had just moved to Odaiba in Japan from London in England. Quite a distance I know. Of course, it was pretty hard to leave all my friends behind, especially since we moved so far away, but at the same time I felt a sense of relief – it was good to finally get away and leave all the bad memories behind, and I know my family felt the same. I'm just thankful that my dad's job meant he could transfer over here.

I guess I should probably introduce myself: my name is Jolee Lexa Takahashi, most people call me Jo, and my closest friends call me Lee. I'm sixteen-years-old and I'm in Year 11, well I guess it's the 10th Grade over here. I gotta get used to that. Now, I know what you're probably thinking: if I'm English, why do I have a Japanese surname? That's 'cause I'm half-Japanese on my dad's side, which is lucky 'cause it means that I can speak both fluent English and Japanese. I would be way more worried about moving here if I couldn't speak even a single word of Japanese. Though, thinking about it, if we weren't half-Japanese, we probably wouldn't have moved here in the first place and instead gone to America, or somewhere like that.

Something moved in my bag, and a little, red, sun shaped blob with a wisp of fire coming out from the top of his head popped out. My Digimon, Sunmon. "Jolee, where are we going?" I couldn't help but smile at the question; Sunmon's curiosity reflected my own, curiosity which was something of a family trait.

"We're going to Odaiba High, my new school."

"Odaiba? Where's that?" The little Digimon questioned.

"It's in Tokyo, Japan."

"What are we doing in Japan?" I rolled my eyes, smiling in amusement. Sunmon could be so forgetful sometimes; I had explained many times before that we were moving to Japan, but I guess once more couldn't hurt.

"We moved here a couple of days ago. My dad got a job here." Though that wasn't exactly the reason why we moved here, it was the one I would be telling anyone who asked, and Sunmon didn't need to be reminded of what had happened anyway.

"Ohhhh…." Sunmon said, realisation suddenly dawning upon him.

"Now, I want you to stay hidden when we get to school, don't let anyone see you, okay? I don't know if there are any other DigiDestined that go here besides my sisters. I'll see if I can find Budmon and Pinamon for you."

"Okay." Sunmon popped back down into my bag, taking his place amongst my schoolbooks.

Sunmon and I had been partners for three years, and he was my best friend. He went everywhere with me. How did I become a DigiDestined I hear you ask? Well, it all started about eight years ago when a monster started terrorising London. I was only eight and so I didn't fully understand what was going on. But, I remember watching the events happening in Trafalgar Square from my bedroom window with my sisters and parents. It was such a strange sight. One that I will always remember. Then, five years later, when I had just turned thirteen, something even stranger happened; my computer glowed and a strange violet and white coloured device came out of it, a device which I later learned was called a Digivice. And the strange creature that had attacked Trafalgar Square all those years ago? It was a Digimon. And that's how I became a DigiDestined. My sisters all got Digimon as well, as did my best friend at school, Mark, and his sister and cousin. My father was a researcher and he became interested in the events that had happened in the Square. What he didn't know was that his four daughters were involved. He still doesn't know actually… Anyway, luckily, after we decided that we wanted to move away from England, my dad was offered a research job by Haruhiko Takenouchi, a Professor at Kyoto University, who was studying the Digital World, and that's why we were able to move to Japan.

A shout in my direction brought me out of my reverie and I realised I was stood in front of my school, Odaiba High.

"Hey! Chuck us the ball!"

I looked towards the ground and noticed a football at my feet. I then looked at the boy who spoke; he was tall, with spiky, burgundy hair and goggles on the top of his head. With one swift kick, the ball flew straight past the goggle-headed boy and into the goal, catching the goalie off guard. A small, satisfied smile crept onto my face as a look of pure shock crossed the goggle-headed boy's face at the fact I apparently had some football skill.

I waited till I was out of sight of everyone before I let Sunmon out of my bag. The little Digimon hopped out happily and bounced up and down in excitement. I chuckled slightly at the hyperactive Digimon who never ran out of energy. "C'mon, let's go find you a hiding place." He jumped up into my arms and I carried on walking into the main school building.

I was so focused on finding an unused room or closet to hide my Digimon in that I walked straight into my older sister, Nicola. "Ow," we both said simultaneously; clearly Nicola wasn't paying much attention either. "Sorry, sis, I wasn't paying attention."

"I can see that," she smiled slightly. Nicola turned to leave when I stopped her, remembering something.

"Hey, Nikki, where did you hide Budmon?"

"Oh, over in the Computer Room, apparently it's not used much during the day, well, today at least, so we can go get them straight after school. It's down the hall. You better hurry though, you don't want to be late on your first day."

"'Kay, see you later, sis."

I hurried down the corridor towards the Computer Room and skidded to a halt in front of the door. I entered the room, glancing round quickly, and was about to leave Sunmon with Budmon and Pinamon when I noticed some other Digimon there as well. There were six of them altogether, including my sister's Digimon. So, there _are_ other DigiDestined here… I wondered if any of them would be in my classes and if I'd make friends with them. Sunmon jumped out of my arms and joined my sisters' Digimon before going over to meet the other four.

"DemiVeemon's the name." A blue and white Digimon spoke.

"I'm Sunmon, wanna be friends?"

"Sure."

I smiled, glad that Sunmon was making friends. "You going to be alright?" I asked, addressing Budmon and Pinamon as well as my own Digimon. After receiving affirmation from all three Digimon, I turned to leave, saying that I'd be back at dinner with some food them. After shutting the door behind me, I hurried off to find my classroom, 10A. Once outside the door, I paused; some of the slight nervousness that I had felt when I woke up this morning returned. With a deep breath, I put all my nervousness aside, pushed open the door and walked into the classroom.

As I entered, I could feel all eyes in the classroom upon me. I tried to avoid their gaze, but to no avail, and so instead I found my gaze wandering over each member of the class in turn. The teacher, an enthusiastic young man in his late-twenties or early thirties, beckoned me to come into the classroom further and so I nervously went and stood in front of the class, handing the teacher the slip which explained why I was there. I hoped my nervousness wasn't too evident on my face and I gave a shy smile to the class at large.

"Students, we have a new addition to the class, all the way from England it seems. Why don't you introduce yourself."

"Hi, I'm Jolee. Jolee Takahashi."

* * *

Words: 1408


	2. Staring, Glaring and Blushing

**Chapter Two**

**Staring, Glaring and Blushing**

_Daisuke's POV_

"Davis? Hello? Are you in there?" Barely registering T.K.'s hand wave in front of my face I stared at the entrance to our classroom; a girl had just walked in, one which I knew I hadn't seen before and yet she still seemed a little familiar to me. I figured that she must be new. She had vibrant red hair that reached a little past her shoulders and the brightest blue eyes that I had ever seen. She looked about the same height as Kari, but maybe an inch or so taller. I also noticed that while she wore the plain black uniform of Odaiba High, she had adapted it to make it more individual; she wore black and white converse and there was a black studded belt around the skirt on her hips, on her right wrist she wore a plain black wristband, on her left was a black and red watch and around her neck hung a necklace with a small black and red guitar hanging from it. Also, from her shoulder hung a multi-coloured striped bag that was customised with several badges and keyrings. She looked nervous as her eyes scanned the classroom. As I gave her a closer look, I noticed that she didn't look Japanese, probably American or English. And, another thing I noticed about her was that she was pretty, extremely pretty. Wait, scratch that, she was pretty damn hot.

I felt T.K. nudge me and I realised that I was staring. I felt my cheeks flush and I shot T.K. a glare as he tried, and failed, to suppress a snort.

My eyes moved from the new girl over to the teacher who had started to speak, "students, we have a new addition to the class, all the way from England it seems," ah, so I was right, she _is_ English, "why don't you introduce yourself."

"Hi, I'm Jolee. Jolee Takahashi," she smiled shyly.

"If you'd like to take a seat next to…" The teacher paused, glancing around the classroom, looking for a spare seat. "…The boy with the goggles on his head." The boy with the goggles on his head? Who's that? Oh, wait, that's me. Shit, she's coming over. Okay, stay cool, Daisuke.

As she sat down next to me, I realised I was staring again. Although this time, I wasn't the only one; every guy in our class had their eyes fixed on her, some were even glaring at me, as though it were my fault that I was the lucky one who got to sit with her. She seemed to be aware of all the staring, as she looked extremely uncomfortable.

I decided that I should probably introduce myself. "Hi, I'm Daisuke, but my friends call me Davis." I smiled at her. I wasn't sure how good her Japanese was, but she seemed to understand enough.

She returned my smile as she said, "er, nice to meet you, Davis, you can call me Jo." Wow, her Japanese was perfect, and her accent, pretty damn good.

I leant across to T.K.'s desk and whispered, "she's hot." T.K. just rolled his eyes in return. When I turned back to Jolee, I noticed a slight blush on her cheeks. She must've heard what I said. Oops. "So… All the way from England, huh?" Smooth, Daisuke.

"Yeah, my sisters, my parents and I moved here a couple of days ago. My dad got a job here in Odaiba, the university's based in Kyoto though, so he sometimes has to go there for a few days."

"Is your dad a Professor at the University?"

Jolee shook her head. "No, he's a researcher. I don't know exactly what he does though."

"Cool…" I merely said, struggling to think of anything else to say. Damn, what is it with me and hot girls? Everytime I try and talk to one my mind turns into mush. If T.K. could hear my thoughts he'd say that my mind is always mush. But, contrary to popular belief, I'm not as stupid as I look. Okay, I'm getting a little off track here. I sighed to myself. Life was so much simpler when I had that overwhelming and almost obsessive crush on Kari. T.K.'s lucky. I'll admit I was jealous at first, but that seems ages ago now. I'm over her.

"Er, Davis?" Jolee's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I replied, rather stupidly if I might add.

"You're staring."

"Oops. Sorry. I, er, I was just thinking… you know… about stuff." I could hear T.K.'s quiet laughter from next to me (boy was he going to pay for that later) and I mentally slapped myself as I realised just how stupid I must've sounded.

Jolee gave an unconvinced and rather amused look. But, before I could say anything else, the teacher spoke, "Mr Motomiya, if you carry on talking I shall have to give you detention. Miss Takahashi, as it's your first day I shall give you the benefit of the doubt this time, but I warn you, if you continue talking your fate will be the same as Mr Motomiya's, understood?" Ouch, harsh. I glanced briefly in Jolee's direction to see what her reaction was to getting in trouble already, when she hadn't even been here a full hour yet, but she seemed unfazed, like it didn't bother her in the slightest.

Not long after, the bell sounded to announce first period. Everyone scrambled to get out of their seats and grabs their bags. As me and Jolee grabbed ours, she asked, "so, why do your friends call you Davis, if your name's Daisuke?" She sounded genuinely curious.

Caught off guard slightly, it took me a few moments to think of what to say. "Oh, er, it's not really that interesting a story. Our friend, Mimi, moved to America, and when she came back to visit she gave us all Americanised nicknames, and, well, Davis kinda stuck." I shrugged.

She nodded slightly, "makes sense I guess."

As we walked out the classroom, the fact that Jolee seemed familiar kept bugging me, and I knew I had to say something. "You know, Jolee, you seem familiar to me, but I know I've never met you before."

Jolee glanced down in embarrassment, her cheeks flushing slightly. I think she knew what I was talking about, but she didn't say anything.

And then it suddenly clicked. "That was an awesome goal earlier." I smiled.

"Thanks." She shyly replied, her cheeks returning to their normal colour.

"So do you play?" I continued, starting to walk down the corridor towards my first class of the day. "Or was it just beginners luck?"

"No, I play." She replied. "I wasn't on the team back at my school in England, but I used to play every weekend with my friends, and, well, I kinda got good." She finished off, shrugging.

"Well, I'd love to see how good you are. Me and my friends Ken, Taichi, Sora and T.K. play sometimes at the weekend. You should come join us." I suggested, hoping that she would say yes.

She smiled, "sounds great."

"So what class you got now?" I asked, stopping at the end of the corridor.

"Er… Biology, and then after that… Gym." Jolee replied, glancing at her schedule.

"Cool, I've got History now, but I'll see you later in Gym."

"'Kay, I'll see you later then." She started to turn right down the corridor as I turned left.

"Yeah… See you…" I started to watch her walk away when she turned back around.

"Oh, and Davis?"

"Yeah?"

"It was nice meeting you." She smiled and I noticed her cheeks turned faintly pink.

"You too." I could feel my own cheeks getting hotter and I continued to watch her walk down the corridor towards Biology before realising that I was going to be late for History. I sped off down the opposite corridor, praying that my overly strict history teacher wouldn't give me detention for being late again.

* * *

Words: 1334


	3. Dodgeball, Jerks and Threats

**Chapter Three**

**Dodgeball, Jerks and Threats**

_Jolee's POV_

It turned out that Daisuke's friend, Takeru, was in my Biology class, so I wasn't completely alone, while Takeru's girlfriend Hikari was in History with Daisuke. Biology was pretty boring - the teacher, Mrs Yamamoto, rambled on about mitosis and meiosis, and from the looks of it, the rest of the class was bored too.

After Biology, I had Gym, the only class which Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari and I all had together. As the Gym teacher explained the rules of Dodgeball, unaware that everyone already knew the rules, I stood bored talking to Daisuke about football and the World Cup, waiting for the teacher to shut up. Eventually, the teacher finished explaining the rules and started to put us into teams. "Right, the captains will be… Takaishi and Watanabe, and remember to pick a girl and then a boy. Watanabe you're up first."

Takeru and a big bulky guy who was obviously Watanabe went to stand in front of the class and Watanabe debated who to pick first. It didn't seem to take him long. "I'll take… the hot new girl from England."

Jerk. I scowled, but I couldn't help but smile when Daisuke defended me, "hey, she has a name you know." Watanabe ignored him and I walked, irritated, to join his team. It was Takeru's turn to pick next and obviously he picked Hikari.

Watanabe looked straight at Daisuke, a smirk on his face, "hmm, Motomiya, your temper could come in useful." I noticed Daisuke's fists clench in anger as he stomped up and stood next to me. I squeezed his hand reassuringly, in an attempt to calm his temper. It seemed to work, and he gave me a grateful smile. We may have been on the team of an utter jerk, but at least we were together.

After the rest of the class was picked, an idea came to my mind; I went to help Takeru set up the balls and whispered conspiratorially, "T.K., you'd better hit that jerk so hard he doesn't know who he is anymore, 'cause if you don't, I will, and at least he's on the opposite team to you. Bloody git won't stop staring at me."

Takeru gave an understanding nod, "don't worry, you can count on me. He used to do that to Kari as well before I set him straight. He may look tough and act tough, but really he's just a coward. I think he nearly wet himself when I threatened him." Takeru whispered back. I tried in vain to hold back a snort of laughter at this.

After the balls had been set up, the game was quick to start and throughout the game I noticed that Watanabe, or 'jerk' as I've now dubbed him in my head, was hardly paying any attention; in fact, most, if not all, his attention was centred on me. I could feel his eyes on me and it made me extremely uncomfortable; Daisuke must have noticed this too, as I saw him glare at Watanabe a fair few times.

Thankfully, though, Watanabe got his comeuppance; while he was staring at me, Takeru took the opportunity to hit him hard in the face with a ball and to my, and everyone else's, amusement, he went straight down like a ton of bricks, landing flat on his back. It was safe to say that he became the laughing stock of the lesson. I recovered from my laughing fit just in time to catch a ball, which meant that Daisuke could come back on to the court, having been hit mere seconds before. Our team lost the game, but it didn't matter, because Watanabe's humiliation more than made up for it.

* * *

_Takeru's POV_

I knew humiliating Watanabe like that would have its consequences, but I didn't care, he deserved to be taught a lesson; although I knew what had happened in Gym would have no effect on his future behaviour. Nevertheless, I had a feeling that he wouldn't be bothering Jolee, or any of my other female friends, ever again.

I was right that his humiliation would have consequences, though; Watanabe may be a coward, but he has a nasty temper, and when he's angry, his cowardice practically dissipates. I was in the locker room after Gym when Watanabe came up to me and grabbed me by my shirt collar, slamming me against the locker behind me. I wasn't scared or intimidated though, I'd faced Digimon a thousand times more threatening than Watanabe could ever be. "Did she put you up to it?" He asked.

Being stronger than I look, I managed to escape his grasp and shove him backwards away from me slightly, "she has a name you know, it's Jolee, or is your brain too small to remember something as trivial as a girl's name?" I said, taking pleasure out of the enraged look on his face, it was no secret that Watanabe wasn't exactly the brightest star in the sky and he hated taunts about his lack of intelligence, "and so what if she put me up to it? You deserved it." Watanabe didn't have any retort to that, and so he stormed off, knowing that he would never be able to win against me. Well, verbally at least.

* * *

_Jolee's POV_

I didn't hear from Watanabe again until after school that day. I was stood outside my locker with Daisuke when he came up to us. "Oi, Takahashi, I have a bone to pick with you." I ignored him, and continued to get my books out of my locker, somewhat surprised that he even knew my last name when he hadn't bothered to learn my first name. Much to my annoyance, ignoring him didn't work and so I slammed my locker door shut and turned round, noting with a slight smile that Daisuke was stood protectively in front of me. This only fuelled Watanabe's anger though. "Aw, how sweet, Motomiya's got himself a girlfriend at last, finally giving up on the Kamiya girl? You know some of us wondered if you were just in the closet, seeing as we've never seen you with a girlfriend. Maybe Kamiya was just a cover, eh?"

I noticed Daisuke's fists clench by his sides, and so I put a hand on his arm as if telling him not to do anything stupid and whispered, "don't, Davis, he's not worth it." Watanabe, though, wasn't having any of this, and shoved him out of the way, moving so he was stood just inches away from me. What he didn't realise though, was that I don't get intimidated very easily and so, to Daisuke's surprise, I didn't move to back away. I almost regretted that though, when he gripped my arm as if to stop me from getting away and a flash of dread went through me and settled in the bottom of my stomach. I took a deep breath to calm myself before saying, "you just made a very big mistake, Watanabe," and then, in an impressive move, I took hold of the arm that was gripping mine and flipped him – there was nothing he could do to stop himself from going crashing to the floor. I don't know who was more shocked, Daisuke or Watanabe; Daisuke just stared, mouth agape at me, while Watanabe looked up at me from the floor, too shocked and speechless to say anything, let alone to get up. Standing over him I said, "you chose the wrong girl to mess with. And if I find out that you've hurt any of my friends, you'll have me to answer to, understand?" Watanabe didn't reply, and I noticed with a smirk that he looked absolutely terrified, I didn't realise how much of a coward he actually was. Leaning down, I clenched the front of his shirt in my first and yanked him up so his face was just inches away from mine and said, "I said, do you understand? Usually when someone asks a question, you're supposed to answer." Watanabe just nodded, seeming to have lost his voice. When I let him go, he quickly scrambled to his feet and scarpered down the hallway, obviously eager to get away from me.

After watching him run away until he was out of my sight, I turned to Daisuke. I opened my mouth to ask him if he was alright, but he beat me to it. "Are you alright?" He asked, "you looked kinda scared when he held your arm."

My expression dropped slightly, and I replied "I'm fine" a little more harshly than I meant to. To be honest, I was a little annoyed with myself that I had let my fear show. I was trying to put my past behind me, and things like that would only make people ask questions. Questions which I didn't want to answer.

"Are you sure?" He continued, and I had to admit I was a little touched by his concern for me, after all, we hadn't even known each other a full day yet.

"Yes," I sighed, "I'm sure. Just drop it, Davis." He seemed to get the hint after that and just nodded.

At least I was safe in the knowledge that Watanabe wouldn't ever be bothering me again.

* * *

Words: 1537

* * *

_So, I've decided I want to get to know my readers, so who's your favourite character from any of the Digimon series? Mine are Tai and Matt. =D_

_Rain621__: Thanks for your review! To be honest, I was hoping no one would pick up on the Trafalgar Square thing – I don't live in London and my geography is terrible as it is. If you have an alternative place I could use that would be great! =D_

_TheSealer__: Thanks! Here's more! =)_


End file.
